First Time Ever (Sebastian Stan X Reader )
by DefenderOfAllMankind
Summary: You just got a call back for the movie you aditioned for, Avenger 3. Now it's time for the Table Read. You find out your playing Bucky's love interest and soon Sebastian's too! (Reader POV) Clean fun love/frendship No copyright intended
1. Turning Tables

I finally got the call back, I have been waiting for this moment for a lifetime. I was going to be in a movie, and not just any movie a Marvel movie. I did not know what part I got or even if I had any lines but it didn't matter this was my first movie ever and I was going do my best.

I could not stop smiling as a messed with my hair, curling it and fixing it to look as good as posable. I through on a dress, so happy it finally fit me.

It was time to leave, I grabbed my purse and drove to the stutio the whole time I drove I prayed that all would go well.

I got out of my car and ran up the steps looking at my watch, I had 10 minutes till the Table Read, but I always liked to be early.

I walked the hall and spotted a door that had "Cast Only" write on it. I stood there for a moment looked over at a picture on the wall and tryed to find my reflection so I could fix my hair, as I did so I took a deep breath looked back at the door and quality said "here we go".

The door opened to the sight of a large table and many chairs all ocupied, I stood there motionless taking in the faces of the people, all of them I knew ... well I did not KNOW them but I have seen their movies. Many of them looked up at me and smiled and others were talking to eachother not paying any mind that I was in the room.

I was intimated and stood their a few more seconds, Scarlett Johansson waved and then went back to reading her script.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked to my side a older man I knew as the director Stan Lee smiling and said "Hi, I'm Stan there is a seat over there next to Chris Hemsworth." I nodded I'm sitting by Thor!! I thought to myself, I looked the room over again to see Chris looking at the script and then a hand lifted high behind his large frame waving me over. I walked over to see the man that had his hand up it was SEBASTIAN STAN!! My heart raced as I walked over to him and took my seat. I looked down at the script with my name on it and then the character's name I'd be playing under it.

"Hi I'm Sebastian " he broke the silence, I looked up and took in his eyes and then said the dumbest thing that came out of my mouth "I know!" I said. I rolled my eyes and sighed "I'm sorry." He smiled "It's fine, is this your first movie?" I nodded "I was nervous the first time I worked with these guys too, but by the second day they were like family."he said.

I smiled and looked back down at my script to find my line, I found it and then notest there was more the one, I quickly turned the pages seeing my characters name over and over... I was in the whole movie!!

I jumped out of my seat when I hears a hand clap and Stan Lee say "alright let's start the read through."


	2. Read All About It

I sat there waiting for my line to come up my eyes darting from celebrity to celebrity as they read from the script. Finally it can to me to read off the page "H...h.. hi, Mr. Stark I... i.." I was stuttering on my first line!! I felt so awful. I felt like running, I felt giving up on this dream. I just wanted to go home.

But then a hand touched mine, I looked up to see Sebastian holding my hand, he quietly said so only I could hear "Slow down. Your ok." He lightly smiled his hand still on mine. I took a deep breath and tryed again "Hi Mr. Stark, I have those files you asked for." I felt his hand pat mine and then let go. I looked over and mouthed the words,"thank you"

He smiled and we continued the scene.

We were far from done but it was time for a break, we all got up from the large table and walked to where the lunch had been delivered.

I got a plate of food and then looked for somewhere to sit, I felt like a little girl in the school cafeteria with only seats available at the "cool tables".

When all of a sudden I heard my name, I looked around the room to see Sebastian waving me over to the table

HE knows my name?!?! I thought

I looked at him and pointed to myself in confusion.

His head flue back as he laughed and the nodded at me "yes, you." He giggled.

I walked over and set acrossted from him.

"So, (Y/N) I was just telling Chris ... and Chris how my first Table Read went." He said

I smiled "better then mine, I'm sure." I stared in his stunning blue eyes getting lost in them until he blinked.

"No, you did great!" Sebastian grinned

"Thanks again for heping me." He nodded and went back to the story he was telling.

I sat there integrated by every word.

At the end of lunch he looked at me "It looks like we are in a ton of scenes together, so if you ever want to practice we can meet up. Here is my number." He jotted it down on a napkin and handed it to me.

I smiled "thank you, I'll be taking you up on that offer."


	3. Before This Night Is Over

After a few months of filming on a set they decided to have us flown off to another location.

I sat next to Sebastian. We had gotten very close over the last 4 months. I had become part of the Avengers family just like he said I would. I was no longer intimidated by the actors/actresses they were my friends now.

I listened to some music on the plane. My eyes became heavy as I listened to Kenny G I slowly leaned my head on my shoulder and breathed deeply I did not know it but my head had slipped from my shoulder to Sebastian's. He smiled and put his head on top of mine his ear agenst my earphones and fell asleep listening to Kenny's G's "by the time this night is over "

I woke to sound of muffled laughing my earphones still on, I tryed to sit up but felt somthing heavy laying on my head I looked over to see Robert Downey Jr looking down on me and Sebastian "Come on love birds." he said hitting him with a magazine. I tuned red as red could ever be when Sebastian lifted his head off mine and rubbed his eye and I figured out I fell asleep on him.

"I'm SO sorry" I pleaded " It's just Kenny G always makes me sleepy and..." he cut me off with his adorable groggy laugh. "It's fine, I haven't heard that song in forever and then I fell asleep too." He started to blush.

I was starting to fall for this man I knew he would never be interested in me but, it was fun to dream.

It was 3am when we finally got to the hotel I went to my room and flopped on my bed my neck hurt because of the "awkward nap"... I laughed as I thought about that moment.

Sebastian peeked in my room, my door was still open. He smiled "You going to bed? Cuz some of us are going to hang out in the lobby maybe play some cards."

I was never too tiered for a party and I brought my favorite card game so I shot up "nope I'll be there!" I said and smiled as he shut my door.


	4. 18th Floor Balcony

I quickly jumped in and out of the shower put on some pj's, nothing provocative just a long night gown and a my favorite robe and quickly bradded my long damp hair I grabbed the box of the game Apples to Apples and took the elivator to the lobby .

When I came out everyone had gotten in something comfy and where sitting in the room Scarlett was on a chair in a silk nighty and the men were all in pj bottoms and tees sitting on the floor playing what looked like spoons. Another of my favorite games.

I walked over and Sebastian turned to see me he looked shocked.

"You ok?" I smiled "I told you I was comming down."

"You look stunning." He said before he could stop himself. I blushed bright pink I had never been called that by a man before.

So I did the only thing I could think of I laughed and sat down next to him "I think you have lost to much sleep." I said.

"Is that what game I think it is?"

Chris Hemsworth said excitedly

"Yep Apples to Apples!" I smiled

After explaining the rules we stared to play I was in first place with 5 green cards and RDJ was in second with 3.

Chris Evens was the judge and polled a card from the deck "Beautiful is your word... now if someone puts done ninjas you know that's an atomatic win. Right?"

We all laugh and tossed in our cards and he read them off "beautiful : Julia Roberts, Aliens, breakfast in bed and ... this one is blank!"

"That just means who ever put it in can tell you what it is." I explained

" ok who put this on in? And what is it?" Evens asked

Sebastian smiled "that was mine and that card is... (Y/N)."

I felt my heart flutter he put me in as Beautiful? I turned red.

Chris smiled "You got it Sebastian (y/n) is beautiful."

After some time we all went back to bed. it was around 6:30am when I heard someone at my door. I opened my eyes and looked at the clock I knew I had not over slept because we were not ment to be on the set till noon. So why was someone knocking?

I looked into the peep hole to see Sebastian standing there still in his pj's. I opened the door just a crack a whispered "What are you doing? Go back to bed!"

He smiled and handed me a coffee through the crack "I wanted to watch the sunrise on the balcony."

He said a little to chipper, after going to bed so late and having 2 hours of sleep.

I smiled took a sip of the coffee it was just the way I liked it. Strong but Sweet.

I quietly laughed "go watch it from your room"

"it comes up on your side of the hotel. And I want to watch it with you" He fought me in a whisper.

"Fine." I said unlocking the chain.

He walked in opened the door to the balcony and sat on the patio chair. I fallowed and sat on the other one.

He smiled at me as I siped my coffee. I spotted him and then laughed. He was so attractive!

"Did you get the email?" he asked.

I set my coffee on the ledge " No, I still need to check it."

"Well. They added another scene and we are supposed to shoot it today. " Sebastian said

"I'll go get my phone and check to see if my character is even in the scene . " I waked over and grabed my phone out of my bag, and went back to sit on the balcony.

Sebastian drank his coffee as he watched me read my email.

My eyes widened and jaw dropped as I read that my character was going to kiss Bucky (Sebastian).


	5. As Long As Your Mine

I sat with Sebastian trying to calm down after the email. I turned pale when I read the word "kiss".

I talked with him for a while until he finally stopped my rambling.

"(Y/N) , slow down. What's wrong?" I shook my head "Nothing." Was my response.

He could read me like a book and at times I hated it.

Sebastian sighed "Ok, you don't have to tell me."

I smiled and we continued to talk until it was around 10:00 and then it was time to go to the set.

I was in my dressing room try to think what to do about the next scene. How was I supposed to do this, I had never EVER been kissed before and this was going to be it, and with my new friend who I had a massive crush on.

Should I tell Sebastian? Would he laugh at me? Would he think I was pathetic?

I thought about it over and over I felt like a idiot. I had to get my mind off of it.

I shuffled through the music on my phone it landed on "As Long As Your Mine " from my favorite musical Wicked.

I smiled and started dancing around the room and singing,

"Kiss me to fersly, hold to tight I need help believing your with my tonight"

I was no Idina Manzel. And I knew it, but I loved this so I sang it out loud and strong.

"My wildest dreaming could not forsee lying beside you with you wanting me."

I flung myself through the room my hair flue all around as I danced.

Unknown to me there was a crack in the door and my off key voice filled the hallway.

Sebastian smiled at the sound of the Brodway song and fallowed the sound of my voice.

He walked over and leaned on the door frame watching me dancing.

"As Long as you mine."

As I was ending the first virus I spun and spotted him smiling at me as he sang the second part "Maybe I'm brainless maybe I'm wise, but you've got me seeing through diferent eyes."

I blushed as he slowly walked toward me and cuntinued "Some how I've fallen under your spell and somehow I'm feeling it's UP that I fell!" His voice did not hit the high note but it still sounded good.

Then I couldn't believe but I felt myself sing the next part together with him.

"Every moment as long my mine I'll wake up my body and make up for lost time."

Ha grabed me and we started slow dancing as we sang.

He spun me and dipped me. "Say there is no feature for us as a pair, I know I may know I don't care."

The song came to the last line " AS LONG AS YOUR MINE!"

Sebastian and I looked into each others eye as the song ended.

I started to turn to shut off the song when he pulled me back in his arms and started the ending diolog from the musical.

"What is it?" He said Fiaro's line

I looked cunfused and then remembered what Elphaba's part was

" its just.. for the first time I feel..." I whispered "wicked."

Sebastian smiled big lines apereed in the corners of his eyes.

We both laughed

He ran his hands through his hair as though he was nervous.

"It's time for our scene" Sebastian said

I sighed "I have to tell you something."


	6. Kiss Me

I took his hand and lead him over to the couch and we both sat down Sebastian looked at me concerned.

I stared into his breath taking blue eyes and tryed to think of the words. "Sebastian, I'm nervous about the scene." I confessed.

He smiled and tucked one of my loose locks behind my ear. "It's ok, it's you first on screen kiss."

I sighed "its my first kiss ever." I admitted in defeat looking only at floor waiting for him to laugh.

But I heard nothing. Finally I slowly lifted my head and met his gaze.

He was not laughing or ever smiling.

"How?" He asked with compaison.

"I have never had a boyfriend... I know its pothetic." I wanted to kick myself for telling him, but it had to be done. Maybe they would cut the scene.

I stared to tear up but superseded my tears when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"You don't have to do the scene if you don't want to ,and I don't want to take your first kiss fom you if you don't want me to, but ... I never want hear you to call yourself pathetic again! Your not pathetic, the men who miss out on you are." Sebastian look at me as if he had known me his whole life.

My heart craved those words. I smiled at him. "Thank you."

Scarlett walked in "your needed on set."

Sebastian looked at me and waited to see what I would say.

"Let's go." I breathed out a sigh and got up.

Scarlett handed me a cd "the song for the scene in on here."

I held it in my hand and looked over to Sebastian. "Whatever you feel you should do." He said thinking I would say to tell them I couldn't do the scene.

But I smiled "we will listen to it and then come on set."

He looked surprised but happy.

I loved this man, how could I say no to living my dream with him... even if he was "acting".

I smiled and popped the cd in, it began to play "kiss me" by Ed Sheeran. I rocked to the music.

"Settle down with me, cover me up, cuddle me in." The song continued to sing on

I looked over at Sebastian nodded his head to the beat and started mouthing the words. "Your heart's agenst my chest, your lips pressed to my neck, I'm falling for you eyes but they don't know me yet. And with this feeling I'll forget ... I'm in love now."

My heart raced, I loved this song and to have my first kiss to it made me so happy.

"Kiss me like you want to be loved, you want to be loved, you want to be loved . This feels like falling in love, falling in love, falling in love" the song ended

He looked at me, I smiled "may I be your first kiss? " he asked so sinserly, his face begged me to say yes

This dose feel like falling in love, though I never have before. I thought

I nodded to him "Yes."

His eyes taking in every detail of my face.

RDJ looked in the room at us "you guys coming?"

Not braking our stare I said "we're on our way."


	7. Thinking Out Loud

Sebastian held my hand as we walked down the hall to the set.

The scene was my character saying goodbye to Bucky as he leaves to go fight with the Avengers.

Sebastian and I sat down and watched as we waited for our que.

We got up as we heard the line before our scene. We stood in our spots and waited for the word "action" .

It was said, the Ed Sheeran song played and I started my lines.

"I don't want you to go Bucky! What if you don't come back?" My character said.

He stared in to my eyes " I will doll, I promise."

I looked down and started to do my best to cry as I waited for the kiss.

But then Sabastian lifted my chin, look at me and said "I love you, I always have, since the day I saw you."

My eyes widened.

That was not the line!

So I stood there for what felt like hours. Waiting for the director to say "cut". But it never happened.

Maybe Sebastian forgot what he was supposed to say. I thought.

I finally snapped back to the scene.

"I love you too, more then anything." I improvised

But my improve was the truth. It was every feeling I had felt since I had met him face to face.

He lightly put his thumb on my lower lip pulling it down, and then went in for the kiss.

It was amazing!

I felt myself kissing him back. It was like I knew what I was doing even though this was my first time.

We slowly pulled apart and I buried my face in his solder and cried what was suposed to be sad heartbreaking tears, but in reality I was smiling and was so happy the only way I could express it was to cry.

Finally I heard "cut" fallowed by applause.

I left his embrace and he smiled wide at me "You did it! " He whispered.

"I did." I said quietly


End file.
